Skorpion i Róża
by Girl-with-dragontattoo
Summary: Rose i Scorpius w Hogwarcie. Tarot, miłość i sekrety. II nagroda w konkursie portalu Hogwart-net
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Z całej swojej, bardzo licznej rodziny, Rose Weasley najbardziej lubiła ciotkę Lunę Lovegood. Właściwie Luna nie była prawdziwą ciocią, ale najlepszą przyjaciółką rodziców jeszcze z czasów szkolnych.

Pomimo, a może właśnie dlatego, że Rose spędzała większość czasu w otoczeniu gadatliwego, młodszego brata oraz hałaśliwych, wylewnych i płomiennowłosych kuzynów, najbardziej ceniła sobie ciszę, i spokój. Czasem nawet myślała, że jest równie nieśmiała i ekscentryczna jak ciotka Luna. I spodziewała się, że pozostanie równie samotna z tego powodu - kończąc piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie nigdy nie była jeszcze na prawdziwej randce!

Podczas wakacji podsłuchała rozmowę mamy z ciotką Luną i po raz pierwszy uderzył ją ton goryczy w słowach tej ostatniej.

- W tym roku skończę już czterdzieści dwa lata, Hermiono! - Luna mówiła szybko i gorączkowo. - Od lat mam tę jedną, bezsensowną nadzieję, a czas ucieka. Gonię za marzeniem, które chyba nigdy się nie spełni...

Kiedy ciotka wyszła, poświęciwszy najpierw dłuższą chwilę na pożegnanie z Rose, Ron i Hermiona wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Przez tyle lat Neville mógłby zdobyć się na odwagę i jakoś zdeklarować. Zabiera się od tego już prawie ćwierć wieku! - stwierdziła z irytacją mama.

- Nie mieszaj mnie w to... - mruknął Ron. - Zresztą w tym roku Luna zacznie uczyć w Hogwarcie, więc będzie miała więcej niż kiedykolwiek okazji do rozmowy z Nevillem... Jeśli to nie pomoże, to już nic nie pomoże.

Rose zamyśliła się nad słowami rodziców. Luna Lovegood i Neville Longbottom znowu razem w Hogwarcie... Brzmiało to całkiem interesująco.


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ I

Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu, Rose zostawiła Hugo witającego się wylewnie z przyjaciółmi na parterze i poszła prosto do dormitorium, wypakować swój kufer. Z radością ustawiła nowe podręczniki na swojej półce i zaraz już był czas, żeby iść do Wielkiej Sali na powitalną ucztę. Rose usiadła, jak zawsze, obok Jamesa i Albusa Potterów. Po jej lewej stronie Hugo wymieniał się cichymi uwagami z Lily Potter. Luna Lovegood, siedząca z boku stołu nauczycieli, uśmiechnęła się na ich widok i wesoło pomachała. Drzwi z tyłu sali otworzyły się i dyrektor Mac Gonnagall weszła do środka, tradycyjnie prowadząc pierwszaków. Pochód zamykał szczupły mężczyzna w eleganckiej, srebrzystej szacie, który zostawił dzieci pod opieką dyrektorki i poszedł do stołu nauczycieli.

- Patrzcie, patrzcie! - James Potter z wrażenia odchylił się na krześle. - To przecież ojciec Scorpiusa Malfoy'a! Co on tutaj robi?

- Wygląda na to, że jest nowym nauczycielem, James. - odparł Al.

- Co? Ktoś taki, jak on? - zawołał z oburzeniem James. - Przecież on był ...

- Panie Potter! - głos dyrektorki powstrzymał go skutecznie przed dalszym komentowaniem. - Moi drodzy, zanim rozpoczniemy przydział pierwszorocznych uczniów, chciałabym przedstawić wam nowych nauczycieli. W tym roku zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa będzie prowadzić pani profesor Luna Lovegood...

Luna uprzejmie skinęła głową i została powitana umiarkowanymi oklaskami, dochodzącymi głównie z tej części stołu Gryfonów, gdzie siedzieli wszyscy Weasley'owie i Potterowie.

- ... Będziemy też mieć nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. - kontynuowała Mac Gonnagall. - Przedstawiam wam pana Dracona Malfoy'a.

Nowy nauczyciel ledwo skinął głową na powitanie, za co został nagrodzony gorącym aplauzem Ślizgonów.

- Nie ma się co przejmować. - mruknął James, jednak na tyle głośno, że był słyszalny na drugim końcu stołu. - To stanowisko jest przeklęte od czasów Voldemorta, co roku mamy nowego nauczyciela i tak będzie też i tym razem.

- James! - syknęła z oburzeniem Rose. - Jutro mamy z nim zajęcia! Zachowuj się!

Malfoy spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Rose i Jamesie. I bynajmniej nie było to życzliwe spojrzenie.

Wbrew obawom Rose, Draco Malfoy wcale nie był tak niesympatycznym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, jak sądziła. Był chyba najbardziej nieprzyjemnym i stronniczym z możliwych.

Już na pierwszej lekcji zaczął odpytywać uczniów z przerabianej w ubiegłym roku teorii. Gryfoni tracili punkty, choć przez wakacje pozostało im w głowach mniej więcej tyle samo wiadomości, co Ślizgonom. Oczywiście najwięcej punktów dla Slytherinu zyskał Scorpius, co spotkało się z gniewnymi szeptami Gryfonów. Oczywiście Rose odpowiedziała bezbłędnie na wszystkie zadane pytania, jak również zgłaszała się, kiedy zapadała wymowna cisza. Nauczyciel nie przyznał jej jednak żadnego punktu i wyraźnie ignorował wyciągniętą w górę rękę. W końcu kazał uczniom podzielić się na pary. Rose odwróciła się, jak zawsze, do Albusa, z którym zresztą siedziała przy stoliku.

- Nie, nie ... - nauczyciel zwrócił się bezpośrednio do nich. - Panie Potter, proszę podejść do panny Parkinson-Goyle. Panno Weasley, będzie pani w parze ze Scorpiusem. - po czym rozkazał parom pojedynkować się, używając wszystkich znanych zaklęć rozbrajających. - Wszystkich poza niewybaczalnymi... - sprecyzował, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Walka była zacięta i powoli coraz więcej uczniów traciło swoje różdżki. Rose zaciekle walczyła z blondynem, choć była już nieźle zmęczona. W końcu chwila nieuwagi przeciwnika wystarczyła, żeby Rose odebrała mu różdżkę.

Nauczyciel przyglądał się tej scenie ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Slytherin otrzymuje dwadzieścia punktów za doskonałą i wytrwałą walkę. - stwierdził gładko.

- Ale to Rose wygrała! - zaprotestował Albus. Rose posłała mu groźne spojrzenie, ale już było za późno.

- Jeśli panna Weasley uważa się za tak doskonałą, to powinna zmierzyć się ze mną - oznajmił nauczyciel. W jego głosie brzmiała złośliwa radość. - Proszę na środek.

Zdyszana Rose stanęła na środku sali i ścisnęła w dłoni różdżkę, czekając na jakieś polecenie.

- Levicorpus! - usłyszała i jakaś siła szarpnęła nią, poderwała w górę i obróciła. Rose wisiała w powietrzu do góry nogami, ciesząc się, że na lekcję obrony jak zawsze założyła spodnie. Z kieszeni jej szaty wysypały się drobne monety i cukierki.

Nauczyciel pokonał szybko dzielącą ich odległość, a jego twarz znajdowała się tuż przy zwisających w dół, długich i rudych włosach Rose.

- Czy ta lekcja czegoś cię nauczyła, panno Weasley? - spytał jedwabistym głosem.

Że jesteś złośliwy i atakujesz znienacka, pomyślała upokorzona Rose. Ale opanowała się i odpowiedziała - Że nie powinnam nigdy czekać na ruch przeciwnika.

Draco Malfoy skinął głową i jednym machnięciem różdżki sprowadził ją z powrotem na ziemię. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Rose czym prędzej spakowała podręcznik i razem z Albusem opuściła salę. Zapowiadał się ciężki rok.

Sala eliksirów jak zwykle przywitała uczniów chłodem i półmrokiem. Rose i Albus zajęli miejsca z przodu sali. Rose przez moment poczuła na sobie uważny wzrok Scorpiusa, ale po chwili to wrażenie znikło.

- Witam, moi drodzy, w kolejnym roku. - odezwał się serdecznie profesor Slughorn, siwy mężczyzna, którego wygląd nasuwał nieodparte skojarzenia z fotelem. - Mam nadzieję, że przez dwa miesiące wakacji nie zapomnieliście, jak się sporządza eliksiry. Dzisiaj będziemy pracować nad bardzo ciekawym i pożytecznym eliksirem... Somnis Desideris... Czy ktoś z was może mi powiedzieć, jakie jest jego działanie?

Ręka Rose wystrzeliła bez wahania w górę.

- Tak, panno Weasley?

- Eliksir Somnis Desideris ujawnia najgłębsze pragnienia naszego serca, nawet takie, z których nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy. Jego zażycie może zmienić nas w sposób nieodwracalny. Pierwszy sen, który przyśni nam się po jego wypiciu, pokaże, na czym nam naprawdę zależy, najprościej mówiąc.

- Świetnie, panno Weasley. Gryffindor otrzymuje pięć punktów. Zajmiemy się nim dzisiaj, bo przed wami już niedługo pierwsze poważne decyzje dotyczące przyszłości. Chętni wypiją go i zrobią notatki w swoich dziennikach eliksirów.

Najgłębsze pragnienia... To, na czym nam najbardziej zależy... To było to! Rose niemal podskoczyła na krześle. Wystarczyło prawidłowo uwarzyć eliksir, a potem przejść się do ciotki Luny z towarzyską wizytą, dyskretnie wlać jej eliksir do herbaty i czekać na skutki. Potem odwiedzić wuja Neville'a... Nie trzeba będzie długo czekać na efekty...

Rose ze wszystkich sił starała się uwarzyć perfekcyjny eliksir. Było to o tyle łatwe, że przy eliksirach tworzyła od ponad pięciu lat bardzo zgrany zespół z Albusem, który ku zaskoczeniu swoich rodziców wykazywał w tej dziedzinie całkiem spore uzdolnienia.

- Doskonale! - stwierdził Slughorn, gdy lekcja zmierzała już ku końcowi. - Wspaniale, jak zawsze! Stanowczo oboje odziedziczyliście talenty po rodzicach. Pamiętam, że panna Granger zawsze robiła perfekcyjne eliksiry. No, a pan Potter ten to miał prawdziwy talent! Moi drodzy, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Rose zdusiła śmiech. Doskonale wiedziała, jak to było z nauką eliksirów wujka Harry'ego w szóstej klasie... I co mu w niej tak bardzo pomogło.

Korzystając z zamieszania pod koniec lekcji, napełniła eliksirem dwie fiolki. Jedną podpisała i oddała do oceny, a drugą schowała do kieszeni szaty. Tak, ta lekcja zdecydowanie należała do udanych.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwaga! Wypowiedzi zaznaczone kursywą to cytaty lub parafrazy cytatów z serii JK Rowling o Harrym Potterze, w tłumaczeniu p. Polkowskiego.**

ROZDZIAŁ II

W sali wróżbiarstwa jak zawsze panowała senna i duszna atmosfera. W tym roku, po zdaniu SUM-ów, na zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa chodziło o wiele mniej osób niż w piątej klasie. Rose zdecydowała się jednak kontynuować naukę, głównie z sympatii dla ciotki Luny, która powinna mieć przy sobie jakąś życzliwą duszę. I na pewno poprowadzi te zajęcia lepiej niż stara Trelawney, nawet jeśli wierzy w istnienie tak dziwacznych stworzeń jak gnębiwtryski czy chrapaki krętorogie. Poza tym zajęcia były raczej łatwe, a zadawane przez wróżkę pytania wbrew pozorom pozwalały wniknąć w głąb siebie. A Rose lubiła zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, nawet jeśli miały to być obrazy rzekomo pojawiające się w kryształowej kuli.

- Dzień dobry, moi drodzy ... - zaczęła Luna swoim charakterystycznym sennym i rozmarzonym głosem. Jej ogromne, błękitne oczy błądziły z upodobaniem wśród zgrabnych fotelików, haftowanych poduch i purpurowych zasłon, czasem tylko zatrzymując się na uczniach. - W tej sali spróbujemy poznawać przyszłość na różne sposoby. To, co będzie, rzuca cień na dzisiejsze wydarzenia i pozostawia znaki, które umiejętny wróżbita może odczytać. Ale tak naprawdę... - przez moment zawiesiła głos, starannie dobierając słowa - ... pamiętajcie, że korzenie przyszłych zdarzeń tkwią najczęściej w przeszłości i to w niej właśnie możemy znaleźć najwięcej odpowiedzi.

Słuchając monotonnego i hipnotyzującego głosu Luny, Rose miała wrażenie, że odpływa gdzieś daleko. Pozbawiona towarzystwa kuzyna Albusa, który uważał wróżbiarstwo za bzdury i stratę czasu, usiadła samotnie przy jednym z okrągłych stoliczków i bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w falbaniasty obrusik w kwiatowe wzory. Dwa stoliki przed nią siedział Scorpius Malfoy, także sam i z roztargnioną miną patrzył przez okno.

Zaraz, zaraz, Luna zwróciła się do niej z jakimś poleceniem! Dziewczyna oprzytomniała. Nauczycielka z zapraszającym uśmiechem wskazała jej miejsce obok Scorpiusa, a potem podzieliła pozostałą grupkę uczniów w pary. Chcąc nie chcąc, Rose przesiadła się i przez chwilę bezmyślnie oglądała maleńkie czajniczki ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą, które stały na środku stolika. Dwa czajniczki i trzy małe filiżanki. Trzy? No tak, na trzecim foteliku leżała niebieska szata, w której Luna przyszła na zajęcia. Nauczycielka siedziała razem z nimi!

Rose zerknęła ostrożnie na Scorpiusa, który odsunął się od niej i zupełnie jawnie obserwował krajobraz za malutkim okienkiem. Nic nie widział... I mogło już nie być lepszego momentu.

Rose ostrożnie wzięła łyżeczkę, podniosła pokrywę bliżej stojącego czajniczka i zamieszała herbatę. Zero reakcji. Scorpius ignorował ją całkowicie. To samo zrobiła z czajniczkiem Luny, drugą ręką wyciągając ukradkiem fiolkę z eliksirem. O tak... Nawet jeszcze trochę zostało.

Nauczycielka kontynuowała swoje usypiające wywody, aż w końcu podeszła do stolika i usiadła naprzeciwko młodych ludzi. Jej wielkie rozmarzone oczy zalśniły intensywnym błękitem. Jedna z dłoni Luny drgnęła i trąciła stolik, który wykonał pół obrotu, tak że czajniczek nauczycielki znalazł się przed Rose i Scorpiusem. Luna wzięła drugi czajniczek, tak jakby niczego nie zauważyła.

- Napijmy się teraz wszyscy herbatki - zaproponowała radośnie. - To specjalna mieszanka, która wyostrzy wasze zdolności koncentracji i intuicję, więc przyda się przy dzisiejszym ćwiczeniu... Nie mówiąc o tym, że jej zapach odpędza gnębiwtryski, a większość z was wygląda, jakby was dopadły...

Większość uczniów wyglądała raczej na zaszokowanych. Rose stłumiła chichot, choć przez tyle lat powinna była już przyzwyczaić się do odkrywczych obserwacji ciotki. Scorpius wzniósł wzrok ku górze. No cóż. Trzeba więc było wypić herbatę z TEGO czajnika. Na szczęście w kieszeni zostało jeszcze trochę eliksiru... Rose zawahała się. Prawie wszyscy pili już herbatę. Scorpius spojrzał na nią, prychnął pogardliwie i zaczął nalewać złocisty napój do malutkich filiżanek. No trudno. W każdym razie nadal dobrze pachniało... Rose zmusiła się, żeby wypić pierwszy łyk herbaty.

- Teraz spróbujemy popracować nad naszym dzisiejszym zadaniem. - powiedziała Luna po chwili. - Pewnie wszyscy z was widzieli kiedyś karty tarota? Musicie wybrać trzy karty. Pierwsza powie wam o przeszłości, druga o obecnej sytuacji, a trzecia symbolizuje przyszłość. Proszę! - machnęła różdżką, a na każdym stoliku pojawiły się dwie zakryte talie kart. - Zastanówcie się i pamiętajcie, że w tarocie nie ma tylko jednej interpretacji znaczenia. Te karty mówią bezpośrednio do was i pomagają rozwiązać wasze problemy. Najbardziej ogólne znaczenie znajdziecie w podręczniku, ale zawsze musicie dopasować je do siebie.

Rose dotknęła talii i miała wrażenie, że przez jej dłoń przechodzi lekkie ciepło... Powiew magii. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę i po kolei wyciągnęła trzy karty.

Diabeł.

Wieża.

Kochankowie.

Ojej!

Luna zerknęła na jej karty i lekko zmarszczyła brwi. - Interesujący układ. - stwierdziła - Może powiesz nam, jak mogłabyś go zinterpretować.

- Diabeł... - zaczęła Rose - ... to siły zła i destrukcji, które opanowują człowieka. Wieża jest symbolem zburzenia starego porządku, znakiem rozpadu tego, w co wierzyliśmy. A Kochankowie ... - kątem oka ujrzała patrzącego na nią z zaciekawieniem Scorpiusa i zaczerwieniła się lekko. - Kochankowie przedstawiają dylemat dotyczący uczuć, ale nie tylko. Ta karta oznacza konieczność wyboru, opowiedzenia się po jakiejś stronie.

Czy jej się zdawało, czy Scorpius lekko drgnął?

- Dobra interpretacja! - skomentowała Luna. - A teraz przyjrzyj się uważnie kartom i pomyśl, co mogą oznaczać dla ciebie. - po czym pochyliła się nad Scorpiusem. Rose spojrzała mimowolnie na jego karty. Kochankowie ... też, no coś takiego! Ale jako pierwsza! Mag. Sprawiedliwość.

Zajęła się swoimi kartami, a po chwili wpatrywania się w obrazki zaczęła mieć wrażenie, że całe otoczenie powoli się rozpływa... Diabeł... Wieża... Kochankowie... Rose pochylała się coraz niżej nad stolikiem.

Diabeł miał bladą, płaską i niemal nieludzką twarz. Płaski nos upodabniał ją raczej do pyska węża. Czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w Rose z odrazą i okrucieństwem.

- _Widziałem twoje serce, ono jest moje ... Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak dobro i zło, jest tylko władza i potęga... _- odezwał się diabeł głosem przypominającym raczej syk węża - _I są ludzie zbyt słabi, żeby po nią sięgnąć..._

Rose zadrżała i szybko spojrzała na następną kartę. Nie był to dobry pomysł. Miała wrażenie, że stoi na wieży przedstawionej na rysunku. Było ciemno. A ta wieża... Przypominała wieżę w Hogwarcie, tam, gdzie mieli zajęcia z astronomii! Stary, siwobrody czarodziej opierał się o barierę i ze spokojem patrzył na otaczających go ludzi w czarnych płaszczach. Jego oczy zdawały się przenikać wszystko spojrzeniem tak intensywnym, że Rose zdawało się przez moment, iż zagląda on wprost w głąb duszy każdego z uczestników tej sceny. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł różdżkę. Zielony promień uderzył w serce starego czarodzieja. Klątwa uśmiercająca, pomyślała Rose, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Ciało, wyrzucone z wieży siłą zaklęcia, spadało w dół i w dół, bez końca.

Nagłe uderzenie w głowę było tak bolesne, że Rose błyskawicznie oprzytomniała. Na wpół leżała pod stolikiem, a czołem musiała uderzyć o jego krawędź. Scorpius patrzył na nią z góry z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. W klasie rozległ się niespokojny gwar.

- Źle się poczułaś? - Luna niemal uklękła przy Rose. - Jeśli trzeba, Scorpius odprowadzi cię do pani Pomfrey.

- Nie, nie, naprawdę wszystko już dobrze! - skłamała Rose, chociaż czuła się okropnie. Najwyżej nie pójdzie na następną lekcję...

Kiedy znalazła się w dormitorium, postanowiła położyć się, choćby tylko na chwilę. Jedna lekcja historii magii więcej, jedna mniej - to raczej nie miało znaczenia. Wciąż czuła się okropnie, bolała ją głowa i męczyły dreszcze. Może to początek grypy? Ale to wcale nie tłumaczyło tej okropnej wizji, tak rzeczywistej, jakby Rose przez moment cofnęła się w czasie. W dodatku, gdy upadła, fiolka z eliksirem roztrzaskała się całkowicie i nic z niego nie zostało.

Rose nakryła się dwoma kocami, ale wciąż czuła dreszcze. Zasypiała powoli i niespokojnie. Miała wrażenie, że spada szybko w dół, tak jakby to ona sama została zrzucona z wieży. Nieprzyjemne uczucie nagle zniknęło, a przed oczami Rose pojawiła się karta tarota. Kochankowie. W maleńkich sylwetkach było coś znajomego. Kobieta przedstawiona na karcie miała starodawny strój, ale twarz samej Rose. A mężczyzną był... Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy? Rose przebudziła się gwałtownie. Pierwszy sen... Prawdziwe pragnienia... Na Merlina, to nie mogła być prawda!


	4. Chapter 4

ROZDZIAŁ III

Dni pełne zająć mijały szybko, a Rose starała się unikać Scorpiusa ze wszystkich sił. Czuła się zaniepokojona i zażenowana odkryciem, które przyniósł jej eliksir Somnis Desideris. Unikanie chłopaka nie było wcale łatwe, gdyż Gryfoni mieli wszystkie zajęcia razem ze Ślizgonami. Rose nigdy nie przepadała za takim układem i tradycyjną rywalizacją, która zaczynała się już w pierwszych dniach zajęć. A teraz tym bardziej chętnie zamieniłaby obecność wyniosłego szczupłego blondyna nawet na całą gromadę niezdarnych Puchonów. Widziała tylko jedno wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji - ona i Albus musieli źle uwarzyć eliksir. Stąd ten sen. I te wizje. Co ciekawe, Scorpius po tamtej lekcji też nie wyglądał na specjalnie szczęśliwego. Był roztargniony i zmartwiony na niemal wszystkich zajęciach, co Rose oczywiście zauważyła, choć starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie jakichkolwiek myśli o tym chłopaku.

Poza tym Gryfonka miała wiele innych powodów do zmartwienia. Lekcje z ojcem Scorpiusa były ciągłym koszmarem. Nauczyciel hojnie przydzielał punkty Ślizgonom, zwłaszcza swojemu synowi. Jakkolwiek Rose by się nie starała, zawsze coś było nie tak. Choć musiała przyznać, że wiele się nauczyła na tych lekcjach, które wymagały od niej nieustającej czujności. Była zmuszona dać z siebie wszystko, żeby uniknąć odejmowania punktów. Jej umiejętności wzrastały. Nie, żeby nauczyciel kiedykolwiek raczył to zauważyć.

Incydent prawdziwie niemiły i długo jeszcze budzący niesmak dziewczyny wydarzył się na kilka dni przed Halloween. Tego dnia przed południem uczniowie mieli tradycyjnie odwiedzić Hogsmeade, skąd wracali zawsze z kieszeniami pełnymi słodyczy i zabawnych gadżetów. Spora część uczennic szóstego roku została zaproszona przez zainteresowanych chłopców na kawę do "Trzech Mioteł". Rose nie spodziewała się żadnego zaproszenia. Jej rzeczowość, spokój i zamiłowanie do książek, połączone z bardzo zwyczajnym wyglądem, nie działały na chłopców specjalnie zachęcająco.

Tak więc, kiedy wychodzili z sali eliksirów i Rose ruszyła powoli schodami pod górę, jak zwykle obładowana książkami, zdziwiła się, gdy Scorpius Malfoy, zamiast ją wyminąć jak zwykle, zatrzymał się nagle dwa stopnie wyżej.

- CzypójdzieszzemnądoHogsmeade? - wyrecytował na jednym oddechu.

- Proszę? - Rose patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Pytałem, czy pójdziesz ze mną do Hogsmeade? - powtórzył wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i jakby zaniepokojony.

- Ja... - Rose nabrała oddechu i sama właściwie nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć.

- Czego on od ciebie chce? - ostry głos Jamesa Pottera przerwał ciszę. Najstarszy rocznik właśnie schodził na zajęcia z eliksirów. - Czego do ciebie chce ten synalek śmierciożercy? - za Jamesem zebrała się grupka Gryfonów z siódmego roku, wyglądali na nastawionych dość bojowo.

Scorpius obdarzył wszystkich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, wyminął Jamesa i bez słowa poszedł na górę.

Wtedy Rose odzyskała głos. - Jak mogłeś, James! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem.

- Jest taki sam, jak jego ojciec. - burknął James - Malfoyowie zawsze będą Malfoyami i nikim innym. - w towarzyszącej mu grupce Gryfonów rozległy się pełne aprobaty okrzyki.

- Właśnie tak! - potwierdził Andrew Finnegan, który wyłonił się zza pleców Jamesa.

- Ale czego wy tak naprawdę od niego chcecie? - oburzyła się Rose. - Proszę jakieś konkrety. Za co go tak nie znosicie?

- Za sam fakt, że istnieje! - powiedział z pasją James. - I za to, jakie nosi nazwisko!

- Ale obraziliście przy okazji nauczyciela... - zaprotestowała Rose. - Czuję, że będą kłopoty!

- Malfoy nie może rządzić się w tej szkole tak, jakby chciał. - stwierdził Finnegan plotkarskim tonem. - Musi pracować w szkole, bo ministerstwo trzyma majątki byłych śmierciożerców pod kluczem.

- Jak to możliwe? - zdziwiła się Rose. - Przecież Malfoyowie mają potężny majątek, widziałam kiedyś zdjęcia ich rezydencji...

- A tak, siedzą sobie w tym dworze. - powiedział James z zadowoleniem. - I co miesiąc dostają skromny zasiłek z ministerstwa. Kiedyś twój tata o tym opowiadał.

Rose westchnęła z irytacją i poszła na górę. Przez całą resztę zajęć Scorpius nie spojrzał w jej stronę ani razu. I chyba nie powiedział nic ojcu, który zachowywał się na lekcjach co prawda okropnie... Ale to już było normalne. Rose wolała nie myśleć, jak zareagowałby na wyzywanie go przez uczniów od Śmierciożerców.


	5. Chapter 5

ROZDZIAŁ IV

Te święta Bożego Narodzenia były zupełnie inne niż do tej pory i Rose miała zapamiętać je na długo. Już dwudziestego drugiego grudnia wszyscy spotkali się w domu dziadków Weasley'ów, a rozmowom i śmiechom nie było końca, tak jakby nie widzieli się dopiero co w szkole. Oczywiście Rose usiłowała uczyć się trochę, ale bez powodzenia.

Teraz, po świątecznym obiedzie, szykowanym od świtu przez babcię Molly, atmosfera była senna i przyjemnie leniwa. James dyskutował o czymś ze swoim ojcem i dziadkiem Arturem. Al i Hugo grali zawzięcie w eksplodującego durnia. Lily rozpakowała słodycze i częstowała wszystkich. Z piętra dochodziły śmiechy i okrzyki. Najwyraźniej Teddy Lupin oraz Dominique i Victoire też bawili się dobrze.

Płomienie w kominku w salonie zamigotały nagle zielenią i wyłoniła się z nich dyrektor Mac Gonnagall. Wszyscy, którzy wciąż uczęszczali do Hogwartu, powitali ją z szacunkiem. Ci, którzy skończyli szkołę dawno temu - tak samo.

- Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam wam w święta, ale sprawa jest wyjątkowa. - Mac Gonnagall przeszła od razu do meritum. Wyglądała na naprawdę przygnębioną. - Harry, Ron, muszę poprosić was o pomoc. Angelica Burton miała zostać w szkole na święta. Wczoraj rano poszła po ostatnie prezenty do Hogsmeade i już nie wróciła. A dzisiaj... - dyrektorka odetchnęła głęboko - Tak więc, dzisiaj została znaleziona w Zakazanym Lesie... - pasywna forma tej wypowiedzi dotarła do Rose w sposób nagły i bolesny. - Zamarzła i nie mogliśmy już nic dla niej zrobić...

Rose stłumiła okrzyk. Pani Burton, młoda nauczycielka transmutacji, praktykantka pod okiem samej dyrektorki, była jedną z jej ulubionych nauczycielek. A teraz...

- Chciałabym, żebyś przydzielił nam jak najlepszych aurorów, Harry! - kontynuowała Mac Gonnagall. - Nie wiem, o co w tym chodzi, ale sprawa musi zostać należycie wyjaśniona.

- Nie martw się, Minerwo! - powiedział Harry Potter i zerwał się z kanapy. - Zajmiemy się tym wszystkim osobiście, razem z Ronem. W końcu mamy jeszcze dzieci w tej szkole. Chcemy jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Hogwarcie, zaraz zawiadomię jeszcze kilku dobrych aurorów...

- Zafiukam do Padmy, Erniego i Deana. - przerwał mu Ron - Kiedy możemy się aportować do Hogsmeade?

- Choćby w tej chwili. - powiedziała Mac Gonnagall. Cienie na jej twarzy pogłębiły się. I Rose po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślała, że dyrektorka szkoły jest już faktycznie starą kobietą.

Kiedy obydwaj panowie wrócili do Nory późnym wieczorem, wszyscy młodzi ludzie zostali stanowczo wyproszeni z pokoju, gdzie dorośli zebrali się na naradę. Zaproszono na nią tylko Teddy'ego Lupina, który w zeszłym roku ukończył uniwersytet aurorów i miał już za sobą udział w pierwszych akcjach.

James zapukał do pokoju, który na czas pobytu w Norze służył za sypialnię Lily i Rose.

- Chodźcie, dziewczyny! - mrugnął konspiracyjnie. - Mamy tu coś naprawdę ciekawego!

Na schodach stał Albus i trzymał sznurki Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, zaś same Uszy zwisały właśnie nad drzwiami salonu.

- ... coraz bardziej niespokojnie...

- ... zwiększyła się częstotliwość ataków na domy mugoli...

- ... żadnych śladów użycia magii, musiała przewrócić się i stracić przytomność... przecież tam jest teraz taki mróz... zamarzła...

Nad tymi wszystkimi wypowiedziami dominował oburzony głos Hermiony Weasley. - Marietta Edgecombe będzie uczyć w Hogwarcie? Właśnie ona? To kpiny!

- ... bardzo dobra uczennica, matka tyle lat pracowała w ministerstwie... rozumiesz, są naciski... - Rose nie mogła rozpoznać ostatniego głosu, choć wydawał jej się trochę znajomy.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się tak szybko, że James ledwo zdążył zabrać uszy i przyciągnąć je do siebie. Na progu stał minister Shacklebolt i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się gromadzie młodzieży na schodach. Skinął głową w odpowiedzi na nieśmiałe powitania.

- Skoro już tu jesteście... - odezwał się - Weźcie sobie do serca ten wypadek i nie oddalajcie się nigdzie sami poza szkołę! Wygląda na to, że znowu możemy mieć niebezpieczne czasy!

Na następny dzień odwiedziła ich ciotka Luna, ale tym razem pogodna atmosfera, zazwyczaj jej towarzysząca, całkowicie gdzieś się rozwiała. - Chciałam wpaść wczoraj z prezentami. - w jej głosie słychać było drżenie. - Ale najpierw przez cały wieczór martwiliśmy się o Angelicę, a potem już od rana... - wzięła głęboki oddech. - Mam dla was parę drobiazgów i nie chciałam obciążać mojej biednej sowy ponad miarę. - zaczęła wyciągać z przepastnej, wzorzystej torby mnóstwo kolorowych pudełeczek. - I jeszcze... No, gdzie ja to... A, jest! - wyciągnęła ostatnie, dość płaskie pudełko i wręczyła Rose. - Niech ci dobrze służą. Myślę, że masz dar, który powinnaś rozwijać.


	6. Chapter 6

ROZDZIAŁ V

Po południu zmęczona Rose powędrowała do tymczasowej sypialni z otwartym już prezentem od ciotki. Jej własne karty tarota! Co prawda mama tylko prychnęła ironicznie na ten widok. - Pamiętam, jak w trzeciej klasie wyszłam z lekcji wróżbiarstwa i już nigdy nie wróciłam! - oznajmiła głośno i zaraz zreflektowała się. - Oj, przepraszam cię, Luno!

Teraz, nareszcie pozostawiona samej sobie, Rose usiadła wygodnie na łóżku i rozrzuciła karty. Dziwnie było patrzeć na nie w półmroku, zdawały się połyskiwać jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem. W końcu sięgnęła po jedną z kart i odwróciła ją. Śmierć. Rose zapatrzyła się w dziwaczny rysunek, który przedstawiał zabytkowy grobowiec i górującą nad nim kamienną postać z kosą.

I nagle otoczenie rozpłynęło się w ciemności. Rose znajdowała się na starym, małym cmentarzu. Pod nocnym niebem widziała zarysy małego kościółka i szpaleru cisów. Za sobą czuła nieprzyjemny chłód kamienia. Próbowała odwrócić się, ale to nic nie dało. Kamienna postać, której długie szaty kojarzyły się z aniołem, trzymała jej ramiona w silnym uchwycie lodowatych rąk. Pod stopami Rose znajdowała się płyta grobowca. Na wpół niedowierzając, dziewczyna jeszcze raz próbowała się uwolnić. Na próżno.

Kiedy oczy już przyzwyczaiły się do zmroku, na ścieżce pod rzędem cisów ujrzała zarys ludzkiej sylwetki. Ktoś leżał na ziemi i próbował się podnieść. Usłyszała szybkie kroki i głos, ten sam głos, który bardziej przypominał syk węża, niż ludzką mowę: - Zabij niepotrzebnego!

Strumień zielonego światła. Człowiek na ścieżce znieruchomiał i bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. Rose wrzasnęła w ataku paniki.

- Cicho, cicho, spokojnie! - usłyszała głos matki. Marmurowe dłonie zamieniły się w ciepłe ręce Jamesa. Leżała na łóżku, zaplątana w koce, a jej twarz była mokra od łez.

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy mama dała już upust swoim odczuciom i opiniom związanym z tarotem, jak też innymi wróżbiarskimi akcesoriami, Rose zeszła do kuchni. Przy rozkosznie rozgrzanym palenisku siedzieli James i Jego ojciec.

- Lepiej się teraz czujesz, Rose? - zapytał z niepokojem James.

- Tak... - mruknęła, zażenowana.

Harry Potter w zamyśleniu obracał w dłoniach kubek z herbatą.

- Ja też zmagałem się z rzeczami, których nie widzieli inni, ale to przecież wiesz. - odezwał się nagle. - Czułem się okropnie, kiedy padały pytania, kiedy wszyscy mnie dziwnie traktowali. Może dlatego nie jestem skłonny gniewać się na Lunę, że dała ci te karty, Rose. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu widzisz tak dawne wydarzenia. Powiem więcej... - odetchnął głęboko. - Myślę, że dzisiaj zobaczyłaś coś, o czym nigdy nikomu dokładnie nie opowiadałem. Znikąd nie mogłaś poznać szczegółów tej historii. To szczególna wrażliwość i szczególny dar... A dla nas kolejny sygnał, którego nie możemy zlekceważyć. - teraz zwrócił się do obojga młodych ludzi. - Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie. Nie wiemy, czy wypadek waszej nauczycielki to faktycznie tylko wypadek. Przez pewien czas mogę nakazać aurorom pilnowanie szkoły... tym bardziej, że musimy przygotować wszystko na wizytę ministra w maju. Ale to nie zwalnia was od zachowania ostrożności!

- Jasne, tato! - James energicznie kiwnął głową.

- No właśnie, ty jesteś teraz najstarszy, a Rose zawsze była najrozsądniejsza. Nie życzę sobie żadnego włóczenia się pod peleryną niewidką w środku nocy ani wymykania się ze szkoły tajemnymi przejściami. Wasze życie jest więcej warte niż randka czy torba słodyczy z Hogsmeade! Jesteście teraz odpowiedzialni nie tylko za siebie, ale i za resztę rodzeństwa. Czy to jest zrozumiałe?

Oboje poważnie przytaknęli.

- Wujku... - Rose zawahała się. - Czy możesz nam powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tą nową nauczycielką od transmutacji? Co jest z nią nie tak?

- Podsłuchiwaliście... - Harry pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. - Ale niech wam będzie. Pamiętacie, co opowiadaliśmy wam o Gwardii Dumbledore'a? W naszej grupie była Krukonka, której matka pracowała w ministerstwie. Kiedy w szkole zrobiło się nieciekawie, dziewczyna wystraszyła się i po prostu powiedziała wszystko o nas tej starej wariatce Umbridge, i dała jej listę uczestników. Tylko, że... Rose, twoja mama zaczarowała naszą listę. Marietta, wasza nowa nauczycielka, dostała obrzydliwej wysypki. Pryszcze na jej twarzy układały się w słowo "donosiciel".

Tu Rose i James parsknęli śmiechem, ale zaraz spoważnieli. Harry mówił dalej:

- Pani Edgecombe, a właściwie teraz Colyer-McGraw, bo wyszła za czarodzieja z jednego z najstarszych rodów w Szkocji, może jeszcze pamiętać tę starą sztuczkę, Rose. Lepiej nie dawać jej powodów do niezadowolenia na zajęciach. Wasza dyrektorka nie za bardzo była skłonna ją zatrudnić... ale jest frakcja w ministerstwie, która wtrąca się coraz bardziej w sprawy Hogwartu. Kandydatura została wysunięta w ciągu kilku godzin od znalezienia pani Burton. A rada szkoły temu szybko przyklasnęła.

- Obrzydliwe! - skwitował James.

- To są bardzo zamożne rodziny o starych, dobrych nazwiskach, no wiecie, dzieciaki... Najczęściej ci, którzy w czasie obu wojen z Voldemortem nie opowiedzieli się po żadnej stronie... Chociaż są plotki, że Colyerowie po cichu finansowali Śmierciożerców.

- Co do Śmierciożerców, bardzo nieprzyjemnie jest w szkole w tym roku. - podsumowała Rose. - W świetle tego, co wiemy o przeszłości, dziwne, że w Hogwarcie uczy ktoś taki, jak profesor Malfoy.

Harry rzucił jej krótkie, jakby ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Tym akurat nie powinniście się martwić. Minerva Mac Gonnagall mu zaufała, więc i wy powinniście. Zostawcie sprawy, które was nie dotyczą. Macie sobie tym razem odpuścić, dobrze?


	7. Chapter 7

ROZDZIAŁ VI

Oni mogli sobie odpuścić, ale Draco Malfoy raczej nie zamierzał tego zrobić.

- No tak, panno Weasley... - jego chłodne, pełne niesmaku spojrzenie sprawiało, że Rose czuła się nie tylko wściekle ruda, ale też niezgrabna, piegowata jak indycze jajo i głupia. - Naprawdę dziwię się, że po tylu próbach nie umiesz wyczarować patronusa.

Rose milczała, upokorzona. Żeby stworzyć patronusa, musiałaby skupić się na jakimś silnym i radosnym wspomnieniu. A ona od czasu świąt czuła się coraz bardziej przygnębiona. Z zazdrością obserwowała, jak wokół Albusa skacze coś podobnego do srebrnej łani, a Scorpius posyła przed siebie zwinne stworzenie, które coraz bardziej przypominało łasicę. Ich spojrzenia przez moment spotkały się i to Scorpius pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, jakby z zażenowaniem.

Zajęcia z nową nauczycielką transmutacji też nie należały do przyjemnych. James opowiedział wszystkim Gryfonom historię paskudnej wysypki, a Marietta Colyer-McGraw uznała to oczywiście za sprawkę Rose. I mściła się w niesłychanie małostkowy sposób. Atmosfera na zajęciach była bardzo napięta. Gryffindor tracił punkty z byle powodu, a Rose słuchała szyderczych uwag na temat każdego niedociągnięcia. W końcu James przebrał miarę, rzucając na korytarzu głośną uwagę: _Wolałbym umrzeć, niż zdradzić swoich przyjaciół_, akurat, gdy nauczycielka mijała grupę Potterów i Weasley'ów. Jej spojrzenie nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Wyluzuj, Jim! - rozzłościła się Rose. - Czy tobie się zdaje, że jesteś nowym wcieleniem Syriusza Blacka? Chcesz mieć kłopoty? Ona jest paskudna, ale nawet nie porównuj jej do tego... tego parszywego szczura, który zdradził Lily i Jamesa! Przebrałeś miarę!

Rose po raz pierwszy w swojej szkolnej karierze zaczęła martwić się o oceny z najważniejszych przedmiotów. Jej samopoczucia nie poprawiał fakt, że Scorpius radził sobie świetnie i zdobywał kolejne punkty dla Slytherinu.


	8. Chapter 8

ROZDZIAŁ VII

Podążając niechętnie do Wielkiej Sali, Rose nie spodziewała się za wiele po uczcie walentynkowej. Sam widok różowych udrapowań, złotych amorków trzepoczących skrzydełkami i roznoszących miłosne liściki oraz śpiewających serduszek przyprawiał ją niemal o mdłości. Tym bardziej, że nie spodziewała się żadnych kartek od wielbicieli. Ten deficyt zazwyczaj równoważyły walentynki, którymi już od pierwszego roku obsypywana była Lily.

A jednak kilka dostała. Dokładnie cztery, zrzucone koło jej talerza przez tłustego amorka, który zdawał się patrzeć na nią drwiąco. Dwie pierwsze, to oczywiście od Ala i Jamesa, ze śmiesznymi wierszykami. Jedna od Alana Macmilliana z Ravenclawu, który pomachał do niej przez stół. I ostatnia... Na miękkim, kremowym papierze o delikatnym kwiatowym wzorze widniało tylko jedno zdanie: _Przez__te__wszystkie__lata__-__zawsze_. Ładne eleganckie pismo. Brak podpisu.

Rose z roztargnieniem rozglądała się po sali, aż ujrzała wpatrzone w nią oczy Scorpiusa. Odwróciła wzrok, bo poczuła, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Kiedy kolejny raz zerknęła ku stołowi Ślizgonów, sytuacja zmieniła się zdecydowanie na gorsze. Clarissa Parkinson-Goyle uwiesiła się na szyi Scorpiusa, chichotała mu prosto w ucho, a na koniec radośnie cmoknęła go w policzek.

Rose zrobiło się przykro. Zdecydowanie wstała od stołu i rzuciła serwetkę na pusty talerz.

- Coś się stało? - zaniepokoił się Albus.

- Zaraz wrócę! - uspokoiła go Rose. - Od tego nadmiaru słodyczy dzisiaj zaczyna mnie mdlić. Muszę trochę ochłonąć.

Rose stała na balkonie, z którego miała widok na cały, spowity już w ciemnościach, dziedziniec Hogwartu. Zadrżała w cienkiej szacie pod wpływem zimowego chłodu. Sama po sobie nie spodziewała się tak dojmującego uczucia zazdrości... do której nie miała żadnego prawa! Wsparła się łokciami na balustradzie balkonu i zapatrzyła w ciemność. Drobne, wirujące płatki śniegu topniały na jej twarzy i włosach.

Drgnęła gwałtownie, wyczuwając za plecami nagły ruch i mając wrażenie, że coś małego i śliskiego przemknęło po jej stopie. Zachwiała się na śliskiej, zamarzniętej posadzce. Później nie mogła stwierdzić, co tak właściwie popchnęło ją na poręcz balkonu. Kamienna balustrada skruszyła się niespodziewanie, a Rose poczuła, że traci oparcie... i z mocnym szarpnięciem zawisa w powietrzu. Jej szata musiała o coś zaczepić, tak że zwisała teraz przez wyrwę w balkonie, na szczęście wciąż mając różdżkę w kieszeni szaty.

Ostrożnie sięgnęła do kieszeni. Materiał na plecach rozdarł się z przykrym trzaskiem i zjechała kilka cali niżej. Ale za to trzymała różdżkę w dłoni. - Arresto Momentum! - wyszeptała drżącymi wargami i przestała przesuwać się w dół. Co tu zrobić, co tu zrobić, materiał za długo nie wytrzyma... Co będzie, jeśli upuści różdżkę? Podniosła ją ostrożnie i wykrztusiła zachrypniętym głosem, wkładając w to całą siłę woli i całą wiarę w swoje możliwości: - Expecto Patronum!

Srebrzysty kształt zaczął formować się na końcu różdżki i oświetlił otaczającą przestrzeń. Pod sobą Rose widziała światła Wielkiej Sali i kamienie na dziedzińcu, zasypywane przez śnieg. Na Merlina, jak tu wysoko! Zamknęła oczy, a fragmenty wspomnień atakowały ją bezładnie. Pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie, mama i tata rozpakowujący prezenty pod choinką... Malutki Hugo w ramionach mamy... Scorpius, który podchodzi i zaprasza ją do Hogsmeade... Silny, jasny blask bijący z jej różdżki sprawił, że oprzytomniała i otworzyła oczy.

- Proszę! - jęknęła. - Znajdź jakiegoś nauczyciela i sprowadź go tutaj. Jak najszybciej! - ogromny, srebrzysty kształt oderwał się od różdżki, wyminął Rose i pomknął korytarzem. Po kilku chwilach czyjeś silne ręce złapały ją za ramiona i podciągnęły w górę. Szata była już całkowicie rozdarta na plecach.

- Co tu się dzieje, Rose? - Teddy Lupin patrzył na nią z troską. - Możesz iść? Potłukłaś się?

No tak, miała szczęście, że w zamku byli dzisiaj aurorzy.

- Panno Weasley, wytłumacz mi, czemu sama oddaliłaś się z Wielkiej Sali? - rozległ się drugi głos, o wiele mniej przyjemny. - Uczniowie nie powinni włóczyć się po ciemku po korytarzach, a tym bardziej wychylać się z balkonu. - profesor Malfoy wynurzył się z cienia i patrzył na nią nieżyczliwie. Chyba jednak nie miała dzisiaj szczęścia. - Gryffindor traci przez ciebie dwadzieścia punktów. - kontynuował z satysfakcją nauczyciel. - Jeśli wszystko jest w porządku, pan Lupin odprowadzi cię z powrotem na ucztę.

- Lupin... - zwrócił się teraz do młodego aurora, a jego głos zdawał się brzmieć jeszcze bardziej pogardliwie i lekceważąco niż przed chwilą. - Ładny księżyc dzisiaj, prawda? Cieszę się, że twoja wieczorna przechadzka przydała się na coś, a teraz przejdę się jeszcze po korytarzach na wszelki wypadek.

Rose spiorunowała go oburzonym wzrokiem.

- Weasley... - jeszcze raz spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem. - Masz naprawdę osobliwego patronusa, ale cieszę się, że w końcu udało mi się coś ci wbić do głowy.

- O co mu chodziło? - szepnęła Rose, kiedy schodzili już z Teddym po schodach w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Auror uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie wiem, czemu on się do ciebie tak przyczepił. Twój patronus jest naprawdę niesamowity, Rose. To ogromny skorpion.


	9. Chapter 9

ROZDZIAŁ VIII

Im bliżej było do majowej rocznicy ostatecznego zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem, tym bardziej atmosfera w zamku stawała się niespokojna. Od czasu incydentu na balkonie, James i Albus uparli się, że będą jej pilnować, a Hugo musiał oczywiście napisać o wszystkim do domu. Przez wszystkie lata szkoły Rose nigdy jeszcze nie dostała od rodziców wyjca i teraz śledziła ze zgrozą czerwoną kopertę, której sowa pozbyła się czym prędzej nad jej talerzem podczas śniadania.

- Otwórz to, szybko! - jęknął Albus. Rose drżącymi rękami rozerwała kopertę, która zaczęła już dymić.

- Rose Weasley! - rozległ się donośny i ostry głos jej matki. - Jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz włóczyć się samopas po szkole wieczorem, to zabierzemy cię stamtąd i będziesz uczyć się w domu do owutemów! Tłumaczyliśmy wam przecież, jaka jest sytuacja i nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie! Zawiodłaś nas! - koperta spłonęła przy wtórze chichotów dochodzących od stołu Ślizgonów.

Jakby mało było kłopotów, James i Albus zaczęli jawnie podejrzewać ojca Scorpiusa o mordercze zamiary.

- Wtedy, kiedy opuściłaś salę, on wyszedł zaraz za tobą! - dowodził James. Od tego momentu chłopcy spędzali dużo czasu, śledząc nauczyciela na mapie Huncwotów. Ku ich rozczarowaniu, nie działo się jednak nic podejrzanego, może poza tym, że Malfoy bardzo często patrolował nocą korytarze, czasem mijając Mariettę Colyer-McGraw. Chłopcy nigdy jednak nie widzieli, żeby tych dwoje przystanęło, mijając się, więc prawdopodobnie nawet ze sobą w tym czasie nie rozmawiali.

Rose czuła się tym zażenowana, tym bardziej, że Scorpiusowi udało się w końcu zrobić pierwszy krok i przechytrzyć jej osobistych "strażników". W przeddzień kolejnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade Rose otrzymała kolejny list na ozdobnym, kremowym papierze, tym razem przyniesiony przez brązową, szkolną sowę. Scorpius zapraszał ją do gospody "Pod Świńskim Łbem" - dobry wybór, bo uczniowie zdecydowanie woleli "Trzy Miotły". Rose uśmiechnęła się czytając list, a potem ledwo dostrzegalnie skinęła głową w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

Kiedy oboje usiedli już przy starym, dębowym stole, każde z kuflem piwa kremowego w dłoni, przez moment zapadło niezręczne milczenie.

- Wiesz... - zaczął mówić Scorpius, ale przerwał mu donośny odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Do środka kolejno weszli Luna, Neville i Hagrid. Dwoje młodszych nauczycieli zmieszało się lekko na widok uczniów, ale Hagrid był w doskonałym humorze.

- Cześć, dzieciaki! - wykrzyknął. - Cholibka, a już myśleliśmy, że wszyscy siedzicie "Pod Trzema Miotłami", a myśmy tu chcieli się spokojnie na... - Luna trąciła go łokciem. - No, nagadać . - dokończył zmieszany i opadł na ławę naprzeciwko Rose.

- Pani profesor - Scorpius wstał i grzecznie zwrócił się do Luny. - Jeśli przeszkadzamy w jakichś ważnych rozmowach, to możemy po prostu przejść się po sklepach.

- Ależ skąd! - sprzeciwiła się nauczycielka, a jej błękitne spojrzenie zatrzymało się na chłopcu, a potem na zakłopotanej Rose. - Myślę, że możemy tu spokojnie posiedzieć razem, zwłaszcza, że znowu pada.

Po którymś z kolei piwie kremowym, które coraz bardziej rozochocony Hagrid fundował młodszym nauczycielom, Rose miała wrażenie, że nie widzi już źrenic Luny, tylko oślepiający błękit jej tęczówek. Było zabawnie, nawet bardzo zabawnie. Neville opowiadał najnowsze dowcipy, a Scorpius siedział tak rozluźniony i wesoły, jakim Rose nigdy jeszcze go nie oglądała.

W pewnej chwili Luna wbiła wzrok w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt za plecami Rose i nagle uroczyście przemówiła: - Zło czai się w Hogwarcie. Zło przyszło w przebraniu. Sługa Czarnego Pana kryje się pod maską i dopełni los, gdy wzejdzie nowy księżyc.

Jej dziwnie niski i zachrypnięty głos hipnotyzował słuchaczy, którzy siedzieli w pełnym osłupienia milczeniu.

- Co za bzdury! - w drzwiach stała profesor Colyer-McGraw i wyglądała na porządnie zirytowaną. Za nią weszła dyrektor Mac Gonnagall i strzepywała krople deszczu ze swojej peleryny. - Pani dyrektor, co to w ogóle ma być, to jakieś popijanie z uczniami! - oburzyła się McGraw.

Dyrektorka skierowała pełne nagany spojrzenie najpierw na stół, a potem na nią. - Nie jestem pewna, czy to takie bzdury. Nawet Sybilla Trelawney wygłosiła kiedyś dwie prawdziwe przepowiednie. A co do popijania z uczniami, to widzę, że młodzież zamówiła sobie kawę.

Rose i Scorpius wstali od stołu i pożegnali się z nauczycielami.

Odprowadzani do wyjścia krytycznym wzrokiem nauczycielki transmutacji, byli zadowoleni, że wypili tylko po jednym piwie.


	10. Chapter 10

ROZDZIAŁ IX

Dzień rocznicy Wielkiej Bitwy nie zaczął się dobrze. W szkole panowała gorączkowa atmosfera, spotęgowana oczekiwaniem na przyjazd ministra i kilkunastu znakomitych gości. Niepokój podsycali aurorzy, którzy od rana obstawili wszystkie wejścia do szkoły, także te tajne. Część aurorów weszła zaraz po śniadaniu do Wielkiej Sali, której drzwi pozostawały od tamtej pory zamknięte.

Dyrektor Mac Gonnagall osobiście nakładała na drzwi do sali dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne. Rose grzecznie ukłoniła się jej na korytarzu.

- Pamiętam, dziecko, to wszystko, jakby to było wczoraj! - zwróciła się do niej z rozrzewnieniem nauczycielka i pogłaskała jeden ze stojących przed Wielką Salą posągów. - Tak, tak, wyobraź sobie wszystkie te posągi i zbroje, setki postaci, które zeszły ze swoich cokołów, żeby bronić szkoły... Piertotum Locomotor... Wspaniałe zaklęcie! - coś, jakby wzruszenie, drgnęło w jej głosie. - Ale ty idź już do wieży, nie zatrzymuję cię, musicie się wyszykować na spotkanie z ministrem!

Rose w zamyśleniu skierowała się do wieży i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy na kogoś wpadła.

- Cześć, Teddy! - ucieszyła się. - Ty też pilnujesz dzisiaj Hogwartu?

- Nie, jestem tu zaproszony przez twojego wujka. - młody auror uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Harry będzie w tym roku opowiadał o moich rodzicach.

- To chyba dobrze? - Rose spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciela, który w lecie miał stać się w pełni częścią ich rodziny, dzięki oszałamiająco pięknej kuzynce Victoire.

No tak, Harry Potter, jako szef biura aurorów i dawny wybawca czarodziejskiego świata co roku musiał przemawiać na uroczystościach rocznicowych. Wybrnął z tego we wzruszający sposób, za każdym razem mówiąc o bliskich mu ludziach, którzy zginęli w walce z Voldemortem. Rose miała już okazję słyszeć dwa takie przemówienia, W jednym wujek mówił o niezwykle odważnym aurorze, Alastorze "Szalonookim" Moodym, a w drugim o poprzednim dyrektorze Hogwartu, Severusie Snapie, którego Harry bardzo pięknie nazwał _najdzielniejszym__człowiekiem,__jakiego__znał_. I wstyd przyznać, ale historia byłego dyrektora była tak tragiczna, że Rose niemal się wówczas popłakała. A w tym roku miał opowiadać o Remusie Lupinie i jego żonie, Nymphadorze, nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze nazywanej po prostu "Tonks" przez starsze pokolenie. Świetny wybór na tak ważną rocznicę, czyż nie?

- Sam nie wiem, czy to dobrze. - Teddy potrząsnął głową. - Wiesz... Mój ojciec rozmawiał z Harrym wtedy... w czasie bitwy... I powiedział mu, że ma nadzieję, że jak dorosnę, to ich zrozumiem i że będę z nich dumny. I jestem dumny. Tylko nie mogę pojąć, czemu musieli zginąć oboje, dlaczego moja matka poszła walczyć i zostawiła maleńkie dziecko, dlaczego znam ich tylko ze zdjęć!

- Bardzo mi przykro! - Rose objęła go ze współczuciem i pocałowała w policzek. Teddy westchnął ciężko. - Poszukaj chłopców i Lily, zajmę wam miejsca blisko naszego stołu. - odwrócił się i odszedł, wyraźnie przygnębiony.

- No proszę, proszę! - Rose usłyszała głos tak przepełniony złośliwością, że przez chwilę zastanawiała się, do kogo może on należeć.

Scorpius stał pod ścianą i patrzył na nią ze złością. - Obok stołu ministra... Widzę, że wy wszyscy chcecie odcinać kupony od osiągnięć waszych rodziców... A ty może zostaniesz specjalnie wyróżniona i zasiądziesz koło tego przystojnego aurora... Nawet jeśli to tylko syn wilkołaka. - zakończył z pogardą.

- Zamilcz! - w dziewczynie coś się zagotowało. - Wynoś się stąd, zanim użyję różdżki! I nigdy więcej już się do mnie nie zbliżaj! - trzęsąc się z wściekłości, odwróciła się gwałtownie i pobiegła prosto do wieży.


	11. Chapter 11

ROZDZIAŁ X

Rose weszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów z trudem panując nad furią. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu, widząc Jamesa i Albusa, którzy krytycznie oglądali wyciągnięte z kufrów wyjściowe szaty. Po chwili ukryte drzwi uchyliły się i wpuściły małą Lily.

- KTOŚ na ciebie czeka pod portretem Grubej Damy. - szepnęła Lily konspiracyjnie, - Powiedział, że stąd nie odejdzie, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiasz.

- Co się dzieje, dziewczyny? - zainteresował się James.

- To nic takiego. - Rose z ociąganiem podeszła do drzwi. - Ale lepiej będzie, jak wyjdę na chwilę.

Scorpius czekał na nią z wyrazem kompletnego zagubienia na twarzy. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. - Przepraszam cię. - powiedział wreszcie chłopak. - Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło, nie chciałem powiedzieć tych wszystkich paskudnych rzeczy. Jestem po prostu zazdrosny o ciebie...

Krok naprzód. I jeszcze jeden. A potem następny, tym razem ze strony Rose. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się w jego ramionach.

- Rose, Rose, czemu nie schodzisz do Wielkiej Sali? Gdzie są chłopcy? - - odwróciła się, wciąż jeszcze w objęciach Scorpiusa. No ładnie. Rodzice. Ojciec szedł ku niej z uśmiechem, który zmienił się w gniewny grymas, gdy zobaczył młodego Malfoya. Oczy Rona zwęziły się. - Co tu się dzieje? Rose, możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

- Tato... - zaczęła Rose, ale ojciec przerwał jej i mówił coraz bardziej poirytowanym i podniesionym głosem.

- Na Merlina, Rose, dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiałaś wybrać właśnie jego?

Drzwi do wieży uchyliły się. Teraz wszyscy Gryfoni przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem awanturze.

Scorpius odsunął się od niej i stał teraz na środku, dumnie wyprostowany, mierząc pana Weasley'a chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zgromadzenie przyciągnęło następną osobę. Profesor Malfoy. Gorzej być nie mogło. - Weasley, czego ty chcesz od mojego syna?

- A czego on chce od mojej córki? - wrzasnął wyprowadzony z równowagi Ron. - Dobrze pamiętam, kim ty byłeś i wiem, kim nadal jesteś! I dobrze wiem, co przedstawia sobą twoja rodzina!

- Czego chcesz od mojej rodziny, Weasley? - zapytał Draco z groźbą w głosie. Jego prawa ręka powędrowała do kieszeni szaty.

- Jeszcze pamiętam, jak uciekałeś po Wielkiej Bitwie razem z mamusią i tatusiem! - parsknął Ron. Teraz i jego ręka spoczywała na różdżce. - To naprawdę bezczelność, że będziesz na tej uroczystości. Ty nie zasługujesz na to, żeby tam być. Tam powinien być ktoś taki jak Fred, jak mój brat, który zginął przez takich jak ty!

- Jestem tu nauczycielem. - przypomniał Draco lodowatym głosem. Mam prawo przebywać we wszystkich pomieszczeniach szkoły, w przeciwieństwie do rodziców uczniów. Czy naprawdę chcesz teraz przekląć nauczyciela, Weasley? To byłoby bardzo nierozsądne... - jego wzrok spoczął na oniemiałym Scorpiusie. - Chodźmy stąd, nie ma sensu narzucać się tam, gdzie jesteś źle widziany...

I obydwaj odeszli, pozostawiając Rose na pastwę rozwścieczonego ojca.

- Jak możesz! - zaatakował Ron. - Przecież to Malfoy.

Rose poczuła, że czerwieni się z oburzenia. - Tato, to wszystko było dwadzieścia pięć lat temu! A Scorpius nie jest swoim ojcem! W dodatku on jest moim przeznaczeniem, wiesz? - spojrzała, oceniając efekty swojej wypowiedzi. Rodzice milczeli. - Wypiłam eliksir, który pokazał mi prawdę, moje najgłębsze i najprawdziwsze pragnienia!

Oczy jej matki rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. - Jaki eliksir? O czym ty mówisz?

- Na zajęciach przygotowaliśmy Somnis Desideris. - wyjaśniła Rose. - Wzięłam sobie trochę, bo chciałam go dać ciotce Lunie, ale się pomyliłam i... - przerażona, zasłoniła usta dłonią.

- Co mi chciałaś dać, kochanie? - Luna Lovegood wyłoniła się zza rogu. Czy oni wszyscy urządzają sobie dzisiaj wycieczki do wieży Gryffindoru, zastanowiła się Rose.

- Dlaczego chciałaś zrobić coś takiego, Rose? - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Dobrze, że Draco już poszedł, bo ba pewno miałabyś spore kłopoty. Jak mogłaś podać eliksir nauczycielce?

Rose zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to było możliwe. - Pomyślałam, że... ciocia Luna i wujek Neville... jakby wypili ten eliksir...

- Dałaś Neville'owi eliksir? - przerwał Ron z oburzeniem.

- Nie, nie udało mi się. - Rose podniosła wzrok, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Luna czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej od niej. - Wiem, że nie powinnam... Ale w końcu nikt nie ucierpiał, tylko ja. I przepraszam! - odwróciła się gwałtownie. Gruba Dama litościwie nie zapytała nawet o hasło, tylko otworzyła jej drzwi do wieży.


	12. Chapter 12

ROZDZIAŁ XI

Gryfonka wpadła jak burza do dormitorium dziewcząt, usiadła na łóżku i zaciągnęła zasłony. Jej twarz płonęła ze wstydu. Faktycznie, jak mogła coś takiego wymyślić? Siedziała tak przez pewien czas, uspokajając się w ciszy. Jak to dobrze, że wszyscy już poszli! Jak dobrze, że nikt jej nie szukał! Ciotka Luna... Scorpius... Dwie bliskie jej osoby zostały dziś upokorzone z jej przyczyny. Musi coś z tym zrobić! Zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do sypialni chłopców. W szafce Jamesa leżała mapa Huncwotów, a złożona peleryna niewidka połyskiwała srebrem i zielenią. Rose zabrała obydwie rzeczy do pokoju wspólnego i rozłożyła mapę. - Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego. - stuknęła różdżką w pergamin i przez chwilę patrzyła na pojawiające się zarysy planu Hogwartu.

Ta czarna kropka przed Wielką Salą to Scorpius, jest razem z ojcem... i jej rodzicami. To chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment, żeby się tam pokazywać. A ta kropka to Luna, siedzi w swoim gabinecie przy sali wróżbiarstwa i jest zupełnie sama. Tak, to może być jedyna szansa. Rose przyjrzała się mapie uważnie. Na korytarzach nie było już prawie nikogo, wszyscy zaczęli powoli wchodzić do Wielkiej Sali. Tylko jej rodzice wciąż stali na zewnątrz z obydwoma Malfoy'ami. Rose zarzuciła na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i wybiegła z wieży. Otwarta mapa została na stole.

W kilka chwil później, pod portretem Grubej Damy pojawiło się dwóch chłopców.

- Zaczekaj tu. - powiedział Albus do Scorpiusa. - Myślę, że jednak wyjdzie. Porozmawiam z nią, nie może tak tu siedzieć i marudzić, zaraz przybędzie minister i nikt już nie wejdzie do sali.

Nie było go tylko przez moment. - Nie ma jej. - oznajmił krótko, trzymając w rękach coś, co wyglądało na starą mapę. - Ale pokażę ci, gdzie teraz może być. Zobacz, chyba idzie do gabinetu profesor Lovegood.

Scorpius spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na niezwykłą mapę i zmarszczył brwi. - Al, zobacz, tutaj idzie profesor McGraw... Powinniśmy ją minąć na korytarzu, ale nikogo nie widziałem!

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z zastanowieniem.

- Scorpius! - głos ojca dochodził zza rogu. - Znalazłeś już swoją... koleżankę? Czemu nie idziecie do sali?

- Tato, czy widziałeś przed chwilą profesor McGraw? - chłopiec odpowiedział pytaniem. - Jest na tej mapie, ale nie widzieliśmy jej po drodze.

Draco w skupieniu wpatrywał się w dwa punkciki przesuwające się w stronę sali wróżbiarstwa.

- Chłopcy -powiedział z naciskiem - Natychmiast idźcie na dół i zawołajcie kogokolwiek z aurorów, którzy stoją przed Wielką Salą. Albus, najlepiej, jakbyś zdołał powiadomić swojego ojca. Niech idą natychmiast do sali wróżbiarstwa! - po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę łącznika między wieżami. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli biec po krętych schodach na dół.


	13. Chapter 13

ROZDZIAŁ XII

Luna siedziała w przytulnym fotelu, na stoliczku leżały karty tarota, a obok stał parujący dzbanek z herbatą. Nauczycielka w skupieniu wybrała trzy karty. Rose nie mogła się powstrzymać i zerknęła na stolik, zamiast od razu zdjąć pelerynę.

Luna po kolei wykładała karty. Wisielec. Śmierć. Sprawiedliwość.

Tę ostatnią Rose ledwo zdążyła dostrzec, bo uchylone drzwi zostały gwałtownie otwarte na oścież, a do środka wpadła Marietta McGraw.

- Drętwota! - czerwony promień zaklęcia przebiegł przez pokój, a Rose instynktownie cofnęła się, zapominając, że jest niewidoczna. Głowa Luny bezwładnie opadła na stolik.

- No, proszę! - powiedziała McGraw uszczypliwie. - Taka z ciebie dobra wróżka... Ale twoje karty nie powiedziały ci jednego... Że to ja przyjdę cię zabić!

Luna powoli otwierała oczy.

- Tak, tak! - mówiła dalej McGraw z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Podeszła bliżej do stolika i kopnęła z rozmachem różdżkę Luny, która upadła na ziemię. - Myślisz, że nie wiem, o czym mówiła twoja przepowiednia? A teraz jesteśmy same, tylko ty i ja. Za chwilę przyjedzie minister, a ja najpierw pozbędę się ciebie... a potem usunę Shacklebolta, ostatnią przeszkodę, która stoi mi na drodze.

Luna drgnęła i całym wysiłkiem woli strąciła jedną z kart, która spadła dokładnie pod stopy niewidzialnej Rose. Hmm, co to? Wisielec. I nagle sparaliżowana dotąd strachem dziewczyna wiedziała, co ma zrobić.

- Levicorpus! - wymierzyła swoją różdżkę w nauczycielkę. Marietta McGraw zawisła pod sufitem głową w dół. Rose złapała jej różdżkę, która teraz leżała na ziemi, zrzuciła pelerynę i odwróciła się do ledwo przytomnej Luny.

Donośny odgłos kroków zakłócił ciszę, a po chwili do pokoju wbiegł Draco Malfoy. Spojrzał na Mariettę zawieszoną pod sufitem, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił błękitny płomień. Kobieta upadła ciężko na podłogę, spętana czarodziejskimi więzami.

Draco skierował się w stronę Luny. - Zaraz tu będą aurorzy. - powiedział uspokajająco. - Chyba nic złego wam nie zrobiła?

Kiedy odwrócił się od związanej kobiety, Rose ujrzała z przerażeniem, jak puste sznury nagle opadają na podłogę, a pomiędzy nimi pełznie coś... zielonego, zygzakowatego, coś jak...

- Żmija! - wrzasnęła Rose. - zygzakowata nitka pełzła coraz szybciej w jej stronę, gdy nagle Malfoy odepchnął przerażoną dziewczynę z całej siły, aż upadła na podłogę. Stamtąd ujrzała błysk zieleni owijającej się wokół kostki nauczyciela, który upadł obok niej na podłogę. Zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, jak przez drzwi wbiegają aurorzy z jej ojcem i wujkiem na czele, a za nimi Neville Longbottom. Potem zapadła ciemność.


End file.
